1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and power management circuits and, particularly, to an electronic device having a power management circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some portable electronic devices have been equipped with both rechargeable batteries and solar cells. When the rechargeable battery of a portable electronic device runs out of power, the electronic device is automatically turned off. Under this condition, if a user of the electronic device wants a second rechargeable battery to power the electronic device, the user has to charge the rechargeable battery secondly to power on the electronic device, and then switch to the second rechargeable battery to power the electronic device, which is troublesome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.